Policies
Welcome to the YJRPW Policies Section Welcome to our policies. While not as strict as most other roleplay wikis, we do have some rules that must be followed if we are to remain a peaceful and well functioning wiki through the current and massive expansion of our website. If you have any questions, please talk to the Wolf Pack, our private team of administrators and beaurecrats who try to make sure the wiki is in top shape all of the time. Important Policies Creating Characters No matter if you are a brand new user or one who has been around from the start, there are certain limits to creating characters. For the most part, you are allowed eight characters. It is reccomended that you use these to create characters in all four of our main groups/teams: Young Justice, the Injustice League, the League of Shadows or the Injustice League. However, there are spacing rules between when you can and cannot create characters. After you make your first character, you are allowed to make one more character during your first month on the wiki. However, this character must be on the opposite side of the moral compass of your first character (for example, if you made a hero you must now make a villain). After the first month, you are allowed to create a character whenever you want, granted that you have had at least two roleplaying sessions with your most recent character before you make this new one. As we cannot monitor all roleplaying sessions, we trust that you will try your best to do this on your own. Before you can create a character however, you must give some relative information on them at either the Hero Evaluation Page or the Villain Evaluation Page. For info on what information we want you to give, please see Getting Started. It is reccomended that you read that before doing anything else. Now, we know it can be a hassle waiting for your character to be evaluated, however we assure you we only do it so to make sure there are no inappropriate characters made. We will attempt to evaluate them as fast as possible, and if nothing is inappropriate or nonsensical, we guarantee that we will give you the go ahead to make your character's page and start roleplaying! (Note: If you create a character without going to the evaluation pages, we will send you a warning. If it is not removed by three days after you recieve the warning, it will be subject for deletion.) General Rules For Character Creation *Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media, or use a character from Young Justice. (Other media includes films, TV shows, manga, anime, cartoons, books and/or comics.) You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique to you as possible. This however does not pertain to species in general. If you have come up with a new idea for a hero, although the rpg site should in general adhere to the basic principles of how the new character's powers work, that doesn't mean others can't also have a hero with those powers. For instance, using Harry Potter is a blatant rip off from J.K. Rowling, but the idea of wizards in general was not hers, is not owned by her, and can be used by anyone. *Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name, nor is Yuck Fou). They should also not be named after characters from well known media sources, such as Harry Potter or Bruce Wayne. *The point of this wiki is for the characters you make to interact, grow, develop, etc. with other character's, not to just write fun histories and rack up a ton of "cool" characters you never use. If you do not use your character in some way for two weeks, while continuing to use others, it may be subject to deletion. *Metahumans do not usually come into their powers until they get closer to the age of 10, also relatives or prodigees of large heroes such as Superman or Batman are hunted by Heroes/Villains much more than prodigees of lesser known heroes. Also, for the sake of role play, it would be best if no child under the age of 11, be at Mount Justice. *If you would like your character to be the child/prodigee of a hero who already has a wiki based prodigee or child, that is allowed, as long as you contact the owner of the current child/prodigee and assure that it makes since with the current child/prodigee's history. If you cannot find a sensical way to fit into the current child/prodigee's history however, it is reccomended that you find a lesser known character that interests you on the DC roleplaying wiki (as this wiki is based not only on the show, but also on the mainstream DC universe) or not make them a child/prodigee of anyone, which is allowed and in some circumstances suggested. Character Page Standards *Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: **''Category:Characters'' **The aligning of the character (Category:Hero for heroes). **If the character has powers, the child's powers (Category:Flight for characters with the power of flight), otherwise put Category:No Powers **Optional categories also include nationality, male/female, birth year, etc. **The team the character is in *Your bio and history also needs to be within reason, as this is a role play wiki and not a fan fiction wiki, these characters are interacting with each other. Characters should not be Over Powered (OP). Kids will not be raised fighting alongside their hero/villain parents as sidekicks from youth, however they can be trained by their parent and become heroes who work closely with them if they are past the age of 12. There should also be some level of realism to your bios, for instance, magically finding Mount Justice with no explanation other than a 12 year old child wandering around the country aimlessly is not an appropriate explanation as to how they got to Mount Justice. Also children under the age of 10 fending for themselves on the streets, not a reasonable bio, as realistically it's hard at best. *Also, as this site takes place sometime in the future after the show, in 2044, so that none of the characters are still members of the team. Also, while they can be involved in your character's history to the point of being their parent/guardian, they are NOT to be used in RPs, and can at the most assign them a mission. Furthermore, due it being set in the future, future devices and technologies are allowed, however within reason. You may use any technology developed up to 2044 as is predicted by futuretimeline.net, our resource for future information. Please stay within reason for this, and RPs seemingly taking place with modern technology is okay, as long as they do not directly state it to be the current year. (On an unrelated note, it is highly encouraged that you do not make your character overwhelmingly rich. As this wiki takes place in the future, most people should have access to astounding technology on their own, and it is suggested that you should give your character a job at one of the many around Happy Harbor. General Image Policies #The image you choose can not already be in use by another character that was here first, UNLESS the other user gives you permission. #The image you use should not have logos or copyrights clearly stamped on the photos. #The images should be tasteful, no nudity, or showing of private parts. A bit of cleavage is one thing, but full on breast with nothing left to the imagination, not okay. #The picture shouldn't be overly recognizable to the larger YJRPW population, also if you see an image that you feel is in breach of this policy point it out to an admin and it will be voted on. The voting will be open for one week, for users to vote on to either keep it or to have it deleted. ##'Examples of an Image that Might be too Recognizable': ###Harry Potter ###Ichigo Kurosaki ###Sasuke Uchiha ###Brad Pitt ##'Examples of Images probably okay': ###Actors who are primarily only popular in a certain country and not world wide. ###Fan art that doesn't resemble an anime character enough to be recognizable. #Also, we shouldn't have to state this, but please be respectful of copyright laws. If you find a deviantart's image you really love, but the artist has clear and concise rules on that page asking it to not be used by anyone either without their permission of off the Deviantart site, use common courtesy and do not use their image. #In general we have no strict policy on how many images you may use for a character. However, I ask that you remain within reason, if the images are all clearly the same model, that's fine, but there is no need to use 30 images for one character, especially when all images are clearly different models (i.e. not the same person). A good rule of thumb is no more than 3 to 5 clearly separate models per character. Much more than that and you're getting quite greedy. If none of the images show the model's face to even know who they are, that's entirely different. However, in general, spamming your page with 100+ images of models, designs, gifs, possessions, etc will cause the page to lag and take longer to load when you open it. The Wolf Pack The Wolf Pack is our nickname for the currently small group of Chat Moderators, Rollbacks, Administrators and Beaurecrats which are responsible for keeping the wiki in order. We originated with a small group of friends who met on the X-Men Roleplay Wiki, and later went on to found the currently defunct Batman Roleplay Wiki along with this wiki. Our primary members at the moment of this writing are Mo2damo, or Mo2 as most call him, Mtn Dew Stud, or Red as most people call him, TheThing12, or Thing as most people call him, Great Expectations, or GE as most people call her and The Lovely Dove, as most people call her. The most active of these admins are Mo2, Thing and Red, so it is reccomended that if you have any questions, you leave them on their message walls. Here is the breakdown of our Wolf Pack ranks: *'At the very top are the Bureacrats'. At the moment, this group is made up of the original members of the Wolf Pack. We have the same abilities as administrators, how ever we have a few extra. These are: we have the ability to give and revoke rollback and administrator status and to grant bureacrat status, though not revoke it. This is because once you are a bureacrat, you are almost always one forever. This is why it is important that we only grant this rank to the very highest on our wiki. *'Just below them we have the Administrators. '''This group has the same abilities as a rollback, however with a few extra ones. These additional abilities are: deleting and undeleting pages, page histories and uploaded files, locking a page so it cannot be edited by users without admin rights, blocking users or IP adresses who have been causing havock on the wiki and editing the interface by editing skins and system messages. *'Below them we have the Rollbacks. ' Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on page history, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. It is important to note that admins already have rollback rights by default. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin. *'Finally, we have the Chat Moderators. With no extra rights in most of the wiki, the Chat Mods are given ultimate rights over monitoring Chat to assure that nobody violates any policies or does anything inappropriate on Chat. They are given the ability to kick/block any user from chat. If you feel any admin wrongfully does this, please leave a message on the wall of a Bureacrat or Administrator. Chat The Wikia Chat is an on-site live chat that users may participate in. There is one main room of chat, and then users have the option of private messaging users into a private chat window. Generally speaking, in main chat, we prefer to keep roleplay out of it. Sometimes users may goof off a bit and pretend to fight or do random things, but we do not do any actual site roleplaying there. If users desire to do so in private messages, that is their prerogative. We all come from different and various types of lives, homes and backgrounds, please try to respect your fellow wikian's views and be polite and respectful while in chat. If you wish to talk about religion or politics, please do so in private messages, away from mainstream chat. If anyone has offended or mocked you for your beliefs or views of life, please message an administrator and they will take quick action. Chat Rules In general people must understand that people coming to participate in this wiki come from various ages, walks of life, countries, etc. They also come here, or should be coming here to this particular chat, to participate or talk about the Young Justice Role Play Wiki. So any discussion that turns into a heated argument or debate, that has nothing what-so-ever to do with this wiki, is not appropriate here. Some topics that can lead to this sort of debate are religion and politics. Banning those topics may seem a bit harsh, but as this is a role play wiki based on the Young Justice Television Series and DC Comics, the conversations themselves have no real place here to begin with. As there is the option to privately message in chat, specific users, if you wish to carry on a religious or political debate with another user, you should do so in private messages, not open chat. Just to clarify, a casual reference to something that may be religious, political or controversial but not intended to spur a massive debate is one thing, but once it's clear that a debate is occurring, it should be stopped. For instance, if someone's writing a character history that involves a character who was raised Jewish, they may ask a simple religious question in chat, as long as it does not turn into an all out religious debate, bordering on a fight, it's ok. Bottom line, anything that turns wiki into a heated argument or debate, will not be tolerated and chat mods should ask that the conversation cease. Users In Chat With No Evaluated Characters As this chat is for this role playing wiki, anyone in chat should belong to the wiki, if you wish to join or are in the process of waiting on a character to be claimed, this is of course fine. However, if you keep coming back to chat, with no attempt to make a claim you may be asked to leave and/or kick banned, which is up to the discretion of the chat moderators on at the time. If you are banned from chat, once you have either adopted a character or made a claim for one, your ban will be lifted. As far as how many times a user enters chat before a ban is in place, that is at the chat mod's discretion, however a good rule of thumb is multiple times for more than a day. This can be hard to monitor, as the same people aren't always in chat at the same time and so coming up with an "official" number isn't realistic. Also some less heated topics, but also not appropriate here, on this wiki's chat, would be heavy discussions and/or recruiting for other wiki's. That is the equivalent of a Pizza Hut Manager, walking into a Domino's Pizza to talk about Pizza Hut and try and get people to go work for them. It's pretty much downright rude. If you would like to request help with something, or would like to become our affiliate, again, you can do so on private messages. Also, as there are many users here who are young, the conversations should try to remain pg-13, an occasional slip of a swear may be overlooked, but heavy swearing, cussing, name calling, sexual innuendos or harassment will not be tolerated. Once again, if you which to do so in a conversation with someone who is comfortable with this, please do so in Private Messaging. Reasons For Banning *Personal attacks *Harassment *Spamming *Policy violation *Inappropriate language *Excessive YELLING Cursing/Swearing At present, chat policy reads thus: "Also, as there are many users here who are young, the conversations should try to remain pg-13, an occasional slip of a swear may be overlooked, but heavy swearing, cussing, name calling, sexual innuendos or harassment will not be tolerated." Unfortunately "heavy swearing, cussing, name calling, sexual innuendos, or harassment" is notoriously hard to define. Users are allowed to use the following: Damn, shit, crap, Hell and their variations/combinations. Other words like "F*ck" should have at least single letter replaced by an asterisk (*) as shown. Cursing in other languages is generally tolerated. All of the above is up to chat moderator discretion and is subject to the warning/dispute/appeal system discussed above. Roleplay Policies General Roleplay Policies Now in general role play can be a lot of fun, but sometimes people may take things a little far, feeling like that because this is a fictional world that has been created, the real world rules of etiquette don't apply any more. This however is far from the case, there is a wide range of ages that participate here, and because of this we try to maintain a pg-13 atmosphere so all users feel welcome and comfortable role playing here. Insults So for instance, writing about relieving yourself in public is just as inappropriate in role play as it is in real life. Also although some insults are tossed around, they should remain somewhat appropriate and tasteful. Sexual Interaction As relationships are being developed between girl and boy characters, interaction should also remain at a pg-13 level, as far as intimacy goes. Anything that goes beyond general making out and kissing (such as anything sexual) should be "censored", and private body parts should not be described in detail, or really at all. For instance, once it's clear a couple is making out, simply put "censored" or some variation of it, do not actually roleplay them having sex. The main purpose of this wiki isn't to roleplay couples, that may be part of it, but detailing out every kiss, touch, caress, hicky, etc is not necessary or appropriate. If you wish to show they are making love, it is recommended you simply put something along the lines of *they take it to the bedroom* and leave it at that. Role Playing Don'ts Role-playing can be a fun and entertaining way to pass the time. With so many MMORPGs (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-playing Games) available today, more people turn to this form of on-line entertainment. Role-playing gives you freedom other types of gaming lacks. If you are a creative type looking for a way to hone your writing skills while having a good time, then role-playing might be for you. However, before roleplaying in your chosen area, read this list of "don'ts" to help you make a good first impression. Obviously, godmodding, OP characters and metagaming are some obvious don't's. God Modding Don't God Mod The term "god modding" is used to cover a variety of role-playing faux pas. Other terms may be used in place of god moding, however it all means the same thing. When a player god modes, they essentially commandeer the situation and dictate what all characters do and how they are affected. There is no choice left for the other players. This takes away from the draw of role-playing with others, because one person is governing the entire story. Before you add your next turn in the role-play, consider the other role-player's point of view. If no choice is left, then you probably need to edit your contribution. God modding also refers to a situation where one player acts in such a way that makes their character immortal or invincible. This can be very frustrating, especially in role-play fights. Avoid this problem by always staying realistic. Your character will not be able to dodge every blow or withstand every attack. Once in a while, he will end up flat on his face. Let it happen and react accordingly. God modding can also be considered metagaming, metagaming is where you the user knows something that your character does not, and you use that to their advantage. For instance, a less severe example of metagaming would be when you the user knows that someone has made a new character and that they are new to the team, but your character does not know this. Realistically Mount Justice (Or any secret base) has become a bit larger here than it was in the books. As such, between heroes (Or villians and minor characters, there could easily be anywhere from 50 to 100 characters at a base at any given time. The odds your character knows all of them, and can quickly recognise a new hero (or villian) on sight is rather unlikely (Depending on the base). There's ways around this, be creative. Instead of just saying on your first post on a new character's page, something like "Hey, I see you're new, welcome to camp.". First look at the character and decide what you would know about them. For instance, if they are a Young Justice Member, and you're using your YJ Kid, odds are they'll recognize a new YJ member quicker than anyone else as they reside in the same building. Also, you could post something like "Hey, you don't look familiar, are you new?" This way it makes more sense than pretending your character knows it. Don't Speak Out of character The term "out of character" (also called "OOC") means to speak as you normally would, without your fictional persona. Avoid doing this while in the midst of a role-play. Even if you are not currently involved in a role-play, do not speak out and interrupt the role-play of others. If you have something to say to another player, do so in whispers or other chat channels. If you must say something in the same chat channel as other role-players, make sure you follow the preferred out of character format. For some it is a punctuation indicating the beginning and end of OOC speak to separate what you are saying from the story. Even then it would be best to try and leave OOC talk on the user talk pages or in chat. Don't Take it Personally Conflict is a regular part of role-play. It is what makes a story interesting. One of the biggest problems some people have is carrying role-playing situations over into real life. Remember, when another player's character insults or harms your character, it is all a part of the fictional story. It is not meant as an attack on you personally. Always keep role-play conflict in the story and out of real life. Don't Do Things without Reason Any time your character does something significant, you should have some reason behind it. Your character should not suddenly sprout wings and fly, nor should he or she suddenly hate or love another character that they did not previously love or hate for no reason. Everything should happen due to the story. That does not mean everything must be outwardly obvious. It is possible two characters had a secret meeting that you were not aware of, or some major event may have occurred while your character was not around. As long as there is a story behind it, then it is OK. However, do not do something dramatic just to do it. This will only confuse the story and make experienced role-players avoid your characters. Always stick with your character's story when you role-play, and you will do well. You may not realize it, but other role-players will notice your ability to develop a strong persona and create an interesting story. By avoiding these "don'ts" you will help create an intriguing story line or add to an existing one. Your fellow role-players will appreciate your consideration and dedication to the art of role-playing! Controlling Characters other Then Your Own This one is just like it says; a person, for whatever reason (usually to move the story along), takes control of someone else’s character and treats them as their own. What they do with them depends largely on the situation (and auto-hitting could be categorized as a form of controlling another person’s character), but one thing is clear; it’s annoying. It’s simple folks, if a character in an RP isn't yours, then you don’t control them. However, there are people that don’t seem to get that, and it’s very unfortunate. Player A Joe rushed over to Bob, aiming his knife at him. With any luck the blade would go through his shoulder blade. Player B Bob ducked to avoid the attack. Joe’s knife got stuck in the wall in front of him. He tried to pull it out, only to find out that it was stuck tight. Okay, notice how Player B took control of Player A’s character? You cannot do that in an RP. I'm sure some of you can think of other explanations, but here’s one reason why you shouldn't control a character that isn't yours; because it isn't yours. Would you like it if someone controlled your character without your expressed permission? I know I wouldn't. So what do you if someone hasn't posted in an RP for quite a while? Well, you could either wait for them to post again, or you could contact them somehow (such as through a PM system and the like). Either one of those methods are good to attempt, and they can help prevent unnecessary character controlling. The same goes for weapons, unless a user throws away their weapon, it's on their person and you can't control it. For instance, if I come out someone with a sword, slashing at them, they can block, avoid, take a hit, whatever, but they cannot take my sword. Now if I throw a dagger, and it misses, then it's fair game to pick up and use. |} Missions Here are the basic rules for missions (also known as quests on some other roleplay wikis) Basics A mission will start with an opportunity, often taking the form of a hero or a villain. It might be started with a letter or cry for help, but in general it's up to the user creating the quest how it comes about. They will put their quest claim into the forum, and await more instructions or approval. Once approved, they should make a page for the quest. The user will then have his/her character choose other characters (often two, but no more than four) to join in the mission. If you intend to make the mission long to the point where it will require multiple pages please title each like a chapter and create a subcategory with the quest name. General Guidelines *Role-playing is relatively simple though strangely hard to explain. It's more like one of those things you have to experience to truly understand though I will, of course, do my best to explain it here. *A mission can contain from two to six users. Only one character can be used per user for each quest, and that one character cannot be on more than one quest at a time. *If no one constructively contributes to the mission for more than 7 days, it will be marked inactive and an administration team member will warn the members. After 14 days, the team member has the right to pull the plug on the quest. *A user playing a character must stay in character at all times in the mission, not have access to outside information, and remain within feasible limits. *You can only be in four missions at a time (but they must be different characters). Also, you may only lead one mission at a time. *Now, each character may only contribute during their assigned turn unless prompted by another character. If a user isn't active or a user doesn't feel like contributing turns may be skipped as everyone's schedules and time zones sometimes leave gap in role play. Users Needing to go Inactive If a user knows that they have to be away from their computer for an extended period of time, they can give another user permission to role play their character that is on a quest while they are gone. Conversations/Events Also, keep in mind: '''YOU are the one writing this quest. It is an entirely cooperative / collaborative effort. Take initiative and make something happen! Instead of making me attempt to explain the format just take a look at this: Example Conversation Alaska reaches over, picking up a large machete from his bag. Running towards the large oak, he repeats a series of various slashes, dicing the branches into nothing more than a small pile of timber. *'Atlantis': Too obvious. Slower, longer strokes. Any enemy will see an attack like that coming right away. *'Alaska': Ah, that makes sense. He steps back, taking a firm grip on the machete, turning towards an oak to his west. Lunging forward, he takes one large slash with the blade, carving right through the trunk, continuing with the surrounding forestry. *'Atlantis':Good. Now, string them together. One strike is still easy to dodge. *'Alaska': Okay. Again he steps back, tightening her grip on the machete, and rushes forward. This time he makes a long diagonal slash from right to left, then another from left to right, and ending with a vertical slash. The wood is left in a small pile before his feet.. *'Atlantis':Good, you learn fast. Now let's see how you do when I start to attack. Also, since this quest format only allows for a single conversation at a time please feel free to take one or more other characters off to the side and engage in a separate conversation or activity. Just make a page, link it to the quest, put it in the quest category, and begin. When you are done make sure to note your return and provide another link. Category:Wiki Managment Category:Wolf Pack